1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a lighting arrangement which is mounted on or in the ceiling of a vehicle in particular a cabin lighting arrangement which is mounted in an aeroplane cabin.
Aeroplane cabins are conventionally lit by means of fluorescent tubes, the electrical actuation of which must satisfy the special requirements in the aeroplane for example in regard to freedom from electromagnetic interference, and thus to a certain degree is expensive and complicated.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Hitherto low-voltage incandescent lamps have been used for the emergency lighting in aeroplane cabins. Such incandescent lamps have to be replaced at regular intervals as they have only a very limited service life. In order to satisfy the specifications which apply in regard to aeroplane cabin design, concerning the radiation characteristic, those incandescent lamps are disposed in reflector housings of a special configuration, as is described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,223.